In numerous trades such as, for example, carpentry, iron work, sheet metal processing, and plumbing, it is necessary to join two or more elongated workpieces with the workpieces forming predetermined angles therebetween.
Typically, the workpieces are placed on the top surface of a workbench, properly oriented to form predetermined angles therebetween, and then clamped to the workbench using, for example, C-clamps. To facilitate the orientation of the workpieces, fences oriented at corresponding angles are sometimes mounted to the workbench. Still, this is a tedious process and prone to introducing inaccuracies in the orientation of the workpieces during the clamping process.
To more accurately holding workpieces at 90° angles, multi purpose clamps are used with a jaw for moving and holding a workpiece against a fence. Alternatively, picture frame clamps with two jaws are used. Unfortunately, both types of clamps are only employable for a very limited range of widths of the workpieces and impede access to the joint of the clamped workpieces. Furthermore, clamping of the workpieces is still a tedious process.
It is desirable to provide a clamping device for accurately clamping a plurality of workpieces with the workpieces forming predetermined angles therebetween.
It is also desirable to provide a clamping device for accurately clamping a plurality of workpieces that enables a simple and fast clamping process.
It is also desirable to provide a clamping device for accurately clamping a plurality of workpieces that enables access to the joint of the clamped workpieces.
It is also desirable to provide a clamping device for accurately clamping a plurality of workpieces that is employable for a wide range of widths of the workpieces.